Diabetes mellitus is a disorder in which the pancreas cannot create sufficient insulin (Type I or insulin dependent) and/or in which insulin is not effective (Type 2 or non-insulin dependent). In the diabetic state, the victim suffers from high blood sugar, which can cause an array of physiological derangements associated with the deterioration of small blood vessels, for example, kidney failure, skin ulcers, or bleeding into the vitreous of the eye. A hypoglycemic reaction (low blood sugar) can be induced by an inadvertent overdose of insulin, or after a normal dose of insulin or glucose-lowering agent accompanied by extraordinary exercise or insufficient food intake.
Conventionally, a person with diabetes carries a self-monitoring blood glucose (SMBG) monitor, which typically requires uncomfortable finger pricking methods. Due to the lack of comfort and convenience, a person with diabetes normally only measures his or her glucose levels two to four times per day. Unfortunately, such time intervals are so far spread apart that the person with diabetes likely finds out too late of a hyperglycemic or hypoglycemic condition, sometimes incurring dangerous side effects. Glucose levels may be alternatively monitored continuously by a sensor system including an on-skin sensor assembly. The sensor system may have a wireless transmitter that transmits measurement data to a receiver that processes and displays information based on the measurements. Such sensor systems are sometimes referred to as continuous glucose monitors (CGMs).
In certain scenarios, certain components of a CGM may be used by more than one person. For example, diabetes patients may wish to try a CGM for a limited time on a trial basis, such as when a patient tests a CGM for the first time before committing to using one on a more permanent basis, or when a patient who currently uses a CGM wishes to try a new model, brand, etc. In these scenarios, it is desirable for the CGM to be cleaned and disinfected before it is passed to each patient in order to address concerns associated with blood-borne pathogen disease transmission.